The present invention relates to wall-marking devices which facilitate the installation of pictures, artwork, mirrors, and other wall-mounted articles, particularly where such articles are supported from behind by a catch such as a wire or cord. Also, the present invention relates to a method of marking the wall at the proper site for the hanging device, in order that the frame of the hanging device will hang in the precise position desired, while being centered and level, all while allowing both hands to be free to hold the artwork. Additionally, the present invention relates to the provision of the display of promotional information, whether in the form of text, color, shapes, logos and the like.
Hanging a picture and other wall hangings has traditionally been an imprecise, awkward and frustrating procedure for most people, particularly when the elements supporting the picture are concealed by the picture itself. When multiple people are involved or multiple pictures are to be hung in precise alignment to each other, the anxiety level increases, sometimes to the level of generating angry outbursts. Someone wanting to hang a picture, or other hanging device, first holds the frame in the desired mounting position, then attempts to locate the correct location for installation, generally with a finger, then removes the hanging device, and, finally, marks the location with a pencil.
Since the result of this traditional method is the marking of the approximate location where the nail, or similar hardware, should be secured to the wall, frequently the person hanging the picture has to reposition the nail, sometimes more than once, in order to get the desired result. This repositioning generally results in multiple disfiguring marks or holes on the wall, either from the pencil, the nail, or both. Some of these marks may be visible once the picture is positioned. The disfiguring marks then may require repair, possibly including touchup paint.
Previous attempts to provide for the locating of the precise location for the nail, or other supporting device, include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,165, issued to Pfeffer, teaches using a flat thin bar having a picture supporting element and a wall marking element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,760, issued to Farris, teaches a sliding member with one or more hooks and a spirit level. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,917, issued to Karon, teaches using a cord tensioning member that terminates with both a wall marking device and a hook member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,142, issued to Deaton, teaches using a block with a slot for the wire and a protrusion for marking the wall, with the block attached to a spring and the spring attached to a U-shaped member that is positioned on the top of the picture frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,831, issued to Pluciennik, teaches using a threaded block operable to receive an L-shaped stem to engage the picture hanging wire, where the L-shaped stem terminates in a point for marking the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,803, issued to Pellino, teaches a J-shaped device with a bubble level at the top, an adjustable vertical component with a marking protrusion towards the bottom of the vertical component.
While these patents and other previous methods have attempted to solve the problem of marking the wall to facilitate the proper hanging of pictures and the like, none have employed an imprintable front flange, disposed for promotional purposes, a flexible shape-changeable finger-grip loop and a centering window. Additionally, prior inventions such as that disclosed by the Deaton patent, are not lockable and have limited adjustability.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved picture hanging device that can take the guesswork out of picture hanging; that can allow companies to personalize the product for advertising purposes; that is easier to use, and that can allow both hands to be free to hold the picture against the wall.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.